


污水厂脑洞19

by shark_pond



Series: GHY48/JXB48污水处理厂脑洞存放 [18]
Category: JXB48
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 09:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18657253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shark_pond/pseuds/shark_pond
Summary: 污水处理厂级别的脑洞，特别糟糕，特别脏，特别雷。包括但不限于：JXB48兄弟搞百合，GHY48双飞JXB48，BDSM，DOM/SUB，ABO，不带侮辱意味的侮辱性称呼/行为。看完了警告继续往下看被雷到的不要骂我，骂自己去。





	污水厂脑洞19

吃好吃的庄森医生。

庄森就很适合各种里番展开，毕竟他渣，虽然长得好看，但也就是在外人看来渣就渣吧，但是有着一样的脸的兄弟们就觉得不行啊，所以需要调教一下。  
交给谁呢？当然是GHY48啦。  
结了婚的陈斌和白羽瞳表示算了，自己就口头参与一下好了，陈斌可以提供建议，毕竟他调教出的小妻子金威廉可是有目共睹的乖巧呢。  
虽然庄森已经是小花和然然的肉便器了，可是被GHY48调教、还要被兄弟们看着，就不太行。  
尤其是还有金威廉和高阳！  
不过要认真说出自己的感受，还要表示感谢呢！  
这是陈斌教的，陈斌和金威廉恋爱啪啪啪的时候，都有教导金威廉认真说出感受哦。  
大概就是“感谢然然用肉棒教导我不可以随便和男人开色情玩笑”这样的，或者“辛苦小花投喂我精液”之类的。  
被展耀看着的时候，羞耻感特别强烈。  
黑肚皮猫咪躺在白羽瞳的怀里，看着二哥满脸潮红的说着“辛苦您填满我饥渴的肉穴，请随意中出。”  
为了进一步增加庄森的印象，还会提问哦。  
弟弟们提问。  
“庄森二哥不是说肠道是没有感觉神经的吗，怎么会说被艹的很舒服啦。”  
“没、没有......只是——只是然然的肉棒太、太大了——”  
“太大也不是问题吧？怎么会爽到啊。”高访问。  
庄森已经被玩过一轮，完全失去理智了。  
“是、是然然和小花的精液——变成了他们两个的精液奴隶......只要、只要吃到就会......呜呜——高潮了！”  
“被玩阴茎才会高潮吧？”  
“要插入才可以......插到里面、好像肚子也要被插坏了......”  
连语言能力也要失去了，只能胡言乱语，连清楚的音节都发布出来。  
唾液、眼泪流了满脸。  
眼睛根本没法聚焦，因为快感而上翻。  
嘴巴不能好好合拢，舌头歪在嘴角。  
庄森一片浆糊的脑子里都是肉棒、精液、弟弟们的手指。  
“好棒......好棒——”  
被然然和小花当成精液便所完全没有关系。  
就算被尿在身上也没有关系。  
大概已经浑身散发被男人掌控的气味了吧？  
就像是一年四季处于发情中一样，只要然然和小花有暗示性的动作，就忍不住想要了。  
啊啊，太糟糕了。  
庄森心想。  
太糟糕了。说不定哪天真的变成两个小孩子的便器，只能被束缚着手脚丢在洗手间，等着他们用精液灌满自己的身体啊。  
但是，也没什么不好。  
没有什么不好的。  
进一步的话，说不定然然和小花玩腻了，会把自己丢给其他人玩弄。  
不要。  
“大哥哥好可爱。”然然抱着庄森，小花亲着庄森的猫咪嘴唇。“大哥哥一定在想色情的东西。”  
“威廉哥哥穿的婚纱也很可爱诶，我们给大哥哥买一件好不好？”  
“拜托了，大哥哥请答应我们吧，黑西装什么的，我们都有悄悄买好哦。”  
“大哥哥请和我们结婚。”  
“大哥哥的手指适合多少码的戒指我们都有注意到哦。”  
“大哥哥适合蓝色的捧花。”  
“大哥哥......”  
真是的。  
其他人叹着气走了，尤其是司澄、林正耀和齐勋。  
明明是腥膻场景，结果最后又是酸臭味。  
司澄心想：为什么我就是没有人追呢？  
林耀正和齐勋想：我到底应该怎样做，才能一举打败别人，赢得司澄的心呢？


End file.
